His and Her Bone of Contention
by sasuluvssaku4now
Summary: She always seems to test his self control. He always seems like such a prick. Thats why this Haruno 'woman' might be the one to loosen this certain Hyuuga 'prince'. Two individuals finally find their match. NejixSaku.
1. That Woman

Disclaimer: I did not create Naruto and/or his orange jumpsuit

* * *

Summary:

**His scowl**

**Her smile**

_Bone of Contention: _noun; a subject, cause, or focal point of a dispute. Struggle.

* * *

"Miss Haruno is here to see you now," the secretary exited the room, in exchange, a pastel haired doctor took her place inside. 

"Hm? ..._Hyuuga_! ..**Again**?!"

Neji bathed her with his cold glare while Sakura flooded out exasperation.

"Medics aren't the ones who are to be complaining." He stiffened in his sitting position beside the bed.

"Hai, Hai…" followed by a tired sigh, "but really, Hyuuga, are you planning on moving in?" She asked rhetorically; obviously irritated by the numerous visits he had been giving recently.

"Do not mock me, Haruno," she gave her head a slight shake.

The medic moved to the back of the room, retrieving her usual supplies; bag, tray, and a moveable desk.

"What is it this time?" Opening the bag and neatly displaying a variety of instruments on the tray, "Toxin, secluded tenketsu …or is it..?"

"Torn appendage"

"Pride distortion"

They remarked in unison.

Sakura couldn't help but give a light cackle.

"You have the nerve to humor a patient while they have an interior injury?" His frustration quickly building.

"Eh, gomen," trying to shake away her laughter.

Perfectly comfortable, she grabbed his injured leg and settled it on the bed, fully aware of a soft, pained, grunt, and with agile fingers, unwrapped the red-stained bandages around his muscled calf. Once his leg was fully revealed, there was an obvious bruise at the back of his knee. She glided her hand, illuminating a light green, along his entire leg and would gently push on certain muscles to loosen the tensed nerves.

Sakura definitely stayed true to her title. The young expert always worked in a fast and relaxed manner, which is why Neji didn't complain _too much _when she was appointed to heal him.

The girl had a way of making him feel belittled, never cringing at his stone gazes, and had a smart mouth that opposed his.

His stereotype of the girl before was; ridiculously of no use as a ninja, pathetically boy crazy, and has a miraculously high pitched squeal.

But now, he had to admit, she was a descent medic. Her genjutsu was alright. Since the Uchiha boy left, she lost that galling voice of hers…and developed nice hair, but **his **chestnut locks were of more luster.

An arrogant smirk could barely be seen on his expression.

"Done. There you go," she gave out a huff of breath and reached for a cup of coffee. After a few more sips, she offered some to Neji.

"I don't drink coffee."

"Really? Hm.. I've always thought you'd be a coffee kind of person…"

"I only drink tea," he bluntly corrected her, but curious, "why is that?"

"Coffee is more…masculine," handing him a cup of tea. "Now, tea, I thought of it as more for the ladies," a smile along with the offering.

Was there a hidden remark in there somewhere? A hint? It was as if she was meaning something else, but he couldn't quite target it.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, a new mission has arrived." Shizune handed her another packet of papers. 

"Ugh! Paperwork, Missions, Paperwork--**Sake**! Shizune!" Tsunade punched a hole on a book of 'Konoha Finances' as her apprentice raced frantically to a wooden drawer for a porcelain bottle. The Hokage grabbed the sake from her and drank the alcohol in one swing, gradually tipping it higher for the last few drops.

"_Ahh_!" She slammed the bottle straight to her desk, creating a circular dent on the papers. "M'kay…le'me see that mission.." Her half-lidded eyes scanned the papers, "A two-man team, eh? Who can I possibly pair up for a mission like **this**?"

"How about Tenten? The girl's tough, she can handle it," suggested her associate.

"She's tough, I'll give her that, but she just won't be able to pull off a mission like this."

"Yamanaka? She's quite the gal."

"Course, she'd be perfect! But she might be a little too good for this one, besides, I'm not ready for another one of Chouji's uproars," Tsunade cackled.

"True, Tsunade-sama, but who else?"

* * *

At the Hokage's office, Sakura was cleaning up all the ripped papers, broken sake bottle's, shredded books, and tipped ink containers. 

In absolute frustration, she kicked at a pile of parchment spread across the floor, 'Shisou, you **Pig**!' swiping at a fluttering paper in mid-air. Just as she was about to crumple it up and stick it in the bag she was holding, the words, "Assassin" and "Waterfall" caught her eye.

She unraveled the torn folds and read the rest of the report.

It seems there was an eradicator, though not shinobi , lurking within a small, secluded town in the Hidden Waterfall Village. Only a two-person team was needed, not only because more than a pair would be suspicious, but due to all the money this criminal was stealing, the messenger couldn't offer much. Besides, a female was an essential for such a mission.

Sakura's cheeks would gradually strike a light pink as she read the given information about the man: from murders to rape, known for killing within a seconds notice, and the unbearable aura of seduction. There was also a picture at the corner of the page and--_oh, my_--he was quite the looker. Too bad the image was so small…

'This is certainly an exciting mission but…' she gave the list of crimes, along with the photo, another glance; her face glowed once more.

* * *

**Tsunade's Point Of View**

The morning is so very beautiful, as expected of Konoha's glorious sunrises, of course, and as I enter my horrid office I quickly take note of Sakura's wonderful _rearrangement_.

Why so happy, you ask?

Why aren't I in absolute hysteria from excess alcohol just the night before?

Where's the scene when '_Hokage tries roasting Shizune's pig_', you wonder?

Well, well, it's that time of day again, to assign missions; put money in a special nin's holster, put that special nin's life in utter danger, and also, putting that nin's maturity to the test.

Nani? _Hinting_? You'll see who I'm hinting about, though I'm sure you're aware already.

"Tsunade-sama? You called for me?" Hah, how innocent she talks, ne?

"Yes, I did. Now, come, Sakura." This is risky but…what the hell.

"Hai?"

"Did you by any chance…come across a mission report about a Waterfall assassin?" I swear to the Great Kami, I tried my **best** not to give in a generous smirk.

"Hmm…I think, so."

"Very well then. As you know, a mere two ninjas are required," --here it comes.

"You will be taking part as the female shinobi."

Silence.

Okay, maybe that was too forward.

I could clearly see that all hell broke for her. It was obviously obvious that my dear apprentice had a hard time, literally, swallowing this one.

"SHANNARROO!" Well, **that **was expected. "N-Nani?! Na-_Nande_?!" 'W-What?! Wh-_Why_?!'

"You're the one who's been constantly complaining to me about getting missions and, I quote, 'Why is it that I either, get really easy B-class missions, or get stuck at the hospital dealing with the same agenda?'"

"And alcoholics, both in the hospital _and _elsewhere," the nerve of the girl to adlib.

"You'll be teamed up with an excellent nin, I'm pretty sure you two have met before. Now, go on, and leave me to my work." I wouldn't be Hokage if I didn't see that instant roll of the eyes.

With a huff, the Bright Pink of the room left.

"Believe me, Sakura, you'll thank me…someday," I unwittingly cackled.

Ah! That was only supposed to be heard in my head! --_darn sake_--

* * *

'What in the hell is she thinking?! Me! Perform a mission in which the objective has **that** kind of…skill.' 

'Oh, fuck, who am I paired up with then?'

* * *

"What do you want?" A gruff voice sounded from thin lips. 

"Hyuuga? Neji?" A slightly scared voice sounded from nervously bitten lips.

The young chuunin didn't get an answer and after a frightful moment of being glared at, finally blurted, "Hok-kage-s-sama-is-assigni-ning-you-t-to-uh-new-mis-sion."

Due to the disrespectful stammering, Neji creased his royal brows in a fraction of a centimeter, but was enough to ultimately horrify the boy; making him realize just how much he cherished life. Dropping the folder on the newly waxed porch, he jolted away in fear. The Hyuuga gave a quiet snicker, gracefully scooping up the folder, but the second he opened it, his smirk dissipated.

There was a long silence as he read over the paper more than just a couple of times, until finally he decided to brood in a more…pleasant domain.

As he glided (aggressively) down a hill coveted by young grass, he darted his irritation at everything worth darting his irritation at. Once he reached the top of the hill, he settled himself down beneath the withered tree which, from the most that he could remember, never really had a life. There he sat in an Indian style, fingers embedded together in the form of a bird, and a miraculous view of the setting sun to accompany his meditation.

'Clear thoughts…' he chanted soothingly to himself.

Out of nowhere, foreign chakra came his way with a light scent of lavender; White Eyes activated.

Nothing.

'Clear. Thoughts,' now chanting numerously.

There it was again; nothing.

'Clear. Thoughts. Clear Thoughts. Clear-Thoughts-Clear-Thoughts.' the two words now ringing in his mind with vehement force.

"Beautiful sunset, don't you think?"

His, supposedly, relaxed posture immediately stiffened; eyes flying open and head snapping to the source of the annoyingly (sweet) familiar chime of a Haruno woman's voice.

The look that he gave her would be considered appaling to many others but to Sakura, who has been dealing with the most complicated man in all of Fire Country and constantly receives a glare that was just as threatening, if not more, everyday of her young life, she could actually mistake it for a _welcoming smile_. Thus, she smiled back.

Neji fought his physical reactions to stabilize his twitching lid, clenched his fists against his robe to avoid any, wanted, damage done to the girl, and tamed a cannibalistic growl that rumbled his Adams apple.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm intruding you, aren't I?" She quickly read over his visible frustrations, being a medic after all, and biting her lip at how troublesome she seemed to appear to him.

"To state the obvious." he said blandly.

"..By..akugan?"

Neji had just realized himself that he still had veins brimful with chakra. Hmm, he must've activated them again in his acrimony…the thought pondering. Gradually, the grooves and bumps of his veins deflated, though that didn't stop him from scowling at her.

"Anyway, I didn't know anyone else came to this hill but me," Sakura turned back to the scenery.

"This is within the Hyuuga compound," raising a thin brow. She stiffened just as quickly as that of Neji.

"You don't say…" she continued chewing her bottom lip.

'What a moron.' he scrutinized.

There was a lengthened quietness between them as both stared at a half-sunken ball of heat.

"Well don't let me disturb you, go on and meditate."

Unconsciously, Neji willed his Byakugan again, his mood twitching as much as his nerves. 'Why are the Gods torturing me?' If he wasn't Hyuuga Neji, he would have broken out in a river of tears the moment Sakura Haruno invaded his "bubble."

"Why are you here?" he tried not to grit his teeth.

"The same as you, most likely. The Godaime has assigned me to a mission that I refuse, and so, have come here to calm down." she explained, pulling her knees to her chest and tucking her chin between it's little valley.

Much to his surprise, something about her lessened his fierce petulance and his amusement was caught. Maybe it was her voice, clear and easy to the ears, or it might be the way her silhouette trailed after the sunset. He never knew that pink and shades of orange could come to a happy medium, ensuing to a golden rose colour that bordered Sakura's petite figure.

'Nonsense,' he pulled his mind away from his cerebration.

"I too, have been assigned a disturbing mission," he replied in hopes of making her content and shooing her away.

"ANBU?"

"No."

"So you can tell me what it's about…" she finally turned her head towards him, bright emerald eyes engulfing his whole being.

"Well…" For once, Neji was distracted and at the sight of how her eyes shown translucent against the last rays of the sun, he momentarily forgot what his next words were.

She gave him an expectant look.

"It does not concern the likes of you," somewhat desperate for a rough comeback from his musings.

"Eh, onegai, tell me," tilting her head slightly in a coaxing manner.

"If you must know…" he obligated his vision to avert elsewhere, "Located at the Hidden Waterfall is a culprit stealing money and women. _Tch, pathetic_," adding his own dislike to the situation.

"Ah, what a jerk." Her half lidded eyes turned back to catch the last glow of red. Then just as the dark blue of the night swept in, it dawned on her that she too had the same mission as he. "Huh! I'm on that exact same mission as well!"

The Hyuuga's jaw fell slightly ajar but he swiftly regained composure, and for the fourth time that day, he calmly urged his Byakugan to disengage. Setting his breathing in a normal rhythm, Neji concluded that he had been exposed to too much 'Sakura' for a single day. He stood up and began walking back to the safety of his mansion, all in one flawless motion.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Hyuuga." Sakura waved a hand, knowing undoubtedly well that he could see her gesture.

The moment he heard her call, he stumbled unnoticeably for the fraction of a second, then resumed his journey across the vast plantations of the Hyuuga gardens.

'That woman.'

* * *

A/N: My first attempt at a NejiSaku pairing! throws confetti 

This is the main reason why I haven't updated on my SasuSaku yet--really sorry, and also, I've been busy with school. And--Happy New 2007 to everyone!

I already have plenty of ideas for this and I'd really love to give you a few details of what's coming up, but it would decrease the element of surprise. Hehe, gomen nasaii!

Shikamaru: sigh How troublesome…

Aah, what will we do without Nara's wisdom? Anyways, thank you for reading and I'd like to thank everyone who's supporting my fan fictions! gazes at empty seats Hey! Where'd that tumbleweed come from?!


	2. That Man

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_…just **Neji**--kidding!

* * *

Summary: _It was a good dream, one which will occur soon...but who is _she_ of all people to invade my future!_

* * *

//_Well this will be fun_// her inner personality snickered.

'I figured you couldn't keep quiet for too long,' Sakura groaned,.

_//C'mon, you know you're hopeless without me//_

'Is that so?' She rubbed her temples gently in hopes of stupendously making her other self shut up, 'You've spoken up now after a whole week's worth of peace, what is it you have to nag me about this time?'

_//Geez, always so grumpy…anyways, we're going on an upper ranked mission, which involves "flattering" an incredibly handsome villain-to say the least, along with the ever-powerful Hyuuga Neji…// _her sarcastic inner-self rang.

'Uh-huh…' she waited for the rest of her statement, 'Well? What about it?!'

_//Mah, I'm just reminding you, that's all/_/ she displayed a mischievous grin.

'Wow. I have so many issues.'

* * *

**Neji's Point of View**

"_Neji, the Hyuuga's absolute genius, and to whom I am very proud to call 'nephew' please accept the position of becoming the Head of the entire Hyuuga Clan," Hiashi, and four of the other Hyuugas at the top of the social scale, bowed, non too deeply, to their new superior. _

"_I'm honored, Hiashi-sama," I bow respectfully in return._

"_Nay, Neji-sama, you are now our main leader, please do not be so courteous," my uncle dips into another excessive bow, "We are more than thrilled to have You as our new Head; one who has the strongest Hyuuga kekkei genkai, and an honorable branch leader. My dear brother will surely be proud of your success in becoming the first to alter our tradition." _

_One of the Hyuuga consultants kneel before me with a long and narrow wooden box woven with silk--I recognize this woman as my father's third cousin's sister. The Hyuuga's Head Treasurer stoop before me as well, now with a rather authentic-looking scroll. _

_My uncle opens the embroidered box revealing a fine sword (as I suspected) with the Hyuuga emblem carved on the steel itself. He then gives to me the scroll which holds all the previous Lords of the Clan's history, and handing me a brush is my aunt's mother's brother. _

_I sign the bottom of the scroll beneath my uncle's name, thus confirming my right of the thrown. _

_It was a wonderful sight to behold and a position I will value to it's utmost extent. If only my father were to witness such a grand ceremony--_

"Beautiful sunset, don't you think?"

_Sinful shades of emerald and rose blur my vision._

_Chimes of an eerily familiar voice deafen my hearing. _

_Scents of lavender and espresso overwhelm my senses. _

_A pleasant warmth radiates from some comfortable presence--_

I fall off my futon, only to find myself tangled in layers of expensive silk and a sore spot on my left cheekbone, '**Haruno**!'

It was a good dream, one which will occur soon. . . , but who is _she _of all people to invade my future!

This day is not turning out to be one of my favorites.

Ignoring the faint uneasiness and confusion of having that girl interrupt my subconscious' dwellings, I take a quick shower and advance towards the main kitchen.

I suppose that Fate wanted to foreshadow a clear and absolute sign of dread, for when I slid open the kitchen door I find my _darling_ cousin baking what seemed like muffins with some aggravatingly blonde stranger.

"Yo, Neji!" the stranger waves a flour-coated hand.

I shut the door and decide that breakfast could wait.

* * *

Ever since Sasuke betrayed Konoha to join Orochimaru's Hidden Sound, Sakura had gotten extremely depressed. Fortunately, she had good friends who helped her through her struggling, making her abandon her false love for the man. . . especially Ino. 

"Holy Shit!" Ino splurged her encouragement, "To be working with _the--_fuckin' **hot**--Hyuuga Neji. He's fuckin' _gorgeous_, I tell ya!" Her feminine voice was thick with a trashy accent . Chouji always scolded her for being such a potty-mouth, but even Shikamaru couldn't do anything to ease it.

"Eh, Ino, watch it. Sometimes it seems like you always have an eye on every guy in Konoha," Sakura sighed, "and don't forget about Shikamaru," she quirked a brow.

And that's all it took for Ino to halt her girlish squealing. At the mention of Shikamaru's name, her cheeks burned a flashy red with a small smile displayed automatically on her cherry-gloss lips.

Sakura couldn't help but give a loud laugh at how her friend can be so outrageous when speaking of other men and any topics that may concern them, but when it comes to the lazy Nara boy, she turns into a mass of Yamanaka gush.

"Hmph, at least _I_ have a man," she stared at her pointedly, "You need a guy, but not just _any_ guy," images and descriptions of a vast variety of men surged Ino's mind as though there was a stock of files kept away in a portion of her brain, "…someone who's really, and I mean **really**, sexy and strong…with an IQ too…and enjoys just laying back, relaxing…" Her brilliant-blue eyes now sparkling as a mental image of her and a certain somebody was embedded into her thoughts.

"So…basically you want me to get with Shikamaru," Sakura summarized bluntly, an amused smirk teasing her lips.

"Don't you **dare** think of Shikamaru as more than a friend, Sakura, or I'll make sure you don't think at all," her dark words were assuredwith her chakra-oozing fist.

"Hai!," she squeaked in fear, eyes shut closed in anticipation to what she knew could be an undoubtedly painful blow.

"Ah-hahaha!" her friend gave an animated laugh, with a hand covering her mouth slightly, "I'm glad we're clear on that."

"Eh heh heh heh" Sakura tried nimbly to laugh along with Ino.

"..but your not jealous, right?" The flower girl did a whole 360, now speaking hushed words.

"Why would I be?" Sakura grew instantly confused, "I'm happy for you--I wouldn't be jealous at all, besides, Shikamaru's not my type."

"No, that's not what I meant," Ino eyed Sakura shyly,

She finally understood now.

". . Ino. . ."

* * *

That morning, the two partners were asked to report to the Hokage's tower for mission details and strategy planning. 

"Tsunade-sama, I'm sure you can reconsider!" Sakura voiced frustrated attempts.

"Haruno-san, please understand. Tsunade-sama is doing you a favor!" In return, Shizune tried her best to calm down her fellow associate, and preventing any damage in the newly reconstructed office.

"Favor?!" she gasped in sickening shock.

"Ugh, Sakura, that's enough," Tsunade rubbed the diamond on her forehead in aggravation.

"How do you exp--"

"I cannot perform a successful mission with an immature partner."

Sakura scoffed at the nonchalant Hyuuga who barely stepped past Tsunade's heavy redwood doors.

"You too?" Tsunade lolled her head back against the chair.

Her apprentice sucked in a large amount of air and let her mouth ramble all sorts of protests, "When I asked for a higher-ranked mission that was out of the ordinary, I didn't mean, 'Assign me into a mission which I'll be needed to flirt and God knows **what**, with some murderer-slash-rapist-slash-bandit and, of all things, along side N-Ne-Nn--"

"Neji," he finished blatantly.

"Thank you," she huffed, crossing her arms tightly beneath her chest.

'How can she speak so abnormally fast?' said male stared off into the pink bundle of chaos.

Tsunade merely laughed drunkenly, "I still don't understand why your getting so worked up over this mission!" Taking another gulp of red wine, "It's hilarious!"

Before Sakura could pounce into another tedious rant, Neji sat down on one of the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk, "Let's just get this over with."

"Yes! Let's," the Godaime eyed her pupil amusingly.

The girl finally found her spot next to Neji and fidgeted tirelessly around the velvet cushions. He hid a weary sigh, but rolled his eyes.

"Well there's not much else to tell you since the messenger who brought us the request didn't have any other knowledge, aside the fact that he was too injured to inform us of anything else," she stared down at her porcelain drink, seemingly observing how the crimson wine would stain the white cup, "A fine young man…I can only hope that Mr. Takashiro reaches the heavens."

That name…it startled both Sakura and Neji.

'Takashiro, you say?' he sounded the name in his head, trying to grasp why it seemed so familiar.

"Sou," the Hokage nodded.

"Takashiro-san was my patient three days ago--suffered from third-degree burns, a dislocated left shoulder and left knee, along with a damaged spiral chord," Sakura whispered to herself, though everyone in the room heard her silent remembrance.

"He was so wounded that even after Sakura's remedies, and the surgical treatments I had helped with, he died the very next day," Tsunade added grimly, "By the evidence shown through his corpse, we assume that he had been ambushed. Fire was included, and he must've been beaten roughly--possibly with a short blade crafted interestingly with steel, bronze, and chromium that only the Hidden Waterfall can produce," she pulled out a paper scribbled with notes, "Judging by the thin scratches scattered on his torso, the enemy might've used a clip-point blade or some exceptionally authentic bowie knife," and with a sigh, "He probably managed to escape, which is why we have this mission in our hands. Other than that, I have no other information."

"Was Takashiro-san a trained shinobi?" Neji asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Then we can't conclude the enemy's level of strength," his mind already calculating the circumstances, "They can either be standard nins, which is why he was able to escape, or a higher-ranked nin who…" Neji's experienced skill in strategy was launching all sorts of suspicion, "..released him on purpose, thus contacting Konoha and leading us into their game."

"What if…" the thought was in her mind but Sakura waited until it fully developed, "..he did manage to escape, only because there had been a decoy, or some other person with him that had been engulfed by the attack before Takashiro was targeted."

He raised his glassy orbs towards her, slightly impressed that her mind was able to formulate such complex possibilities right after the given data. There might actually be something more to Sakura than just being his troublesome doctor.

"Mm…" Tsunade hummed in deep speculation. (She had noticed that somewhat stirred look that Neji gave Sakura, and secretly smiled at how talented her apprentice was.)

After a drawled out quietness, "Ne! That was a good meeting!," she boomed in glee, "Tomorrow you'll start your mission to Hidden Waterfall, and I recommend you two get to know each other more! I'm sure you two will work it out just peachy, Oh hohoho!"

All too sudden, the sober atmosphere was broken, and their pink medic was, yet again, reminded of how much Tsunade and Ino were one in comparison.

"No thanks, I'm going home," she grumbled tiredly, clearly irritated.

"If your sure that that's all your willing to share with us," Neji looked straight at the Hokage, "then I'll be leaving as well."

She replied with a silent smile, 'Such a sharp man.' "Before you leave, how about a proper introduction between you two, eh?"

Sakura's gaze quickly darted towards Neji, eyeing him warily.

Neji, however, didn't need to dart his eyes at Sakura since his white ones could already see more than what was comfortably necessary…

It only fueled her frustration when she noticed that Neji was still very much looking unperturbed, 'Urgh! The nerve of this guy, I mean, what is he? A robot? Statue? --only to be taking orders and being damned perfect!' Sakura, herself, didn't notice how much she was squirming around in the velvety cushions and gripping it's fancy tassels, but everyone else in the room did.

'She's too cute,' Tsunade chuckled.

Abruptly, Neji stood up from his cozy seat and faced Sakura. "_Haruno_," still wearing his royal expression, he bent into a bow.

'Saying my name as though he's never met me before; disgusting.'

Sakura, unknowingly pissed, shot up stiffly and returned the bow, though less courteously, "**Hyuuga**."

'Saying my name as though I were her threatening enemy; amusing.'

The 'old woman' in front of them noticed a glint at the edge of Neji's perpetual Byakugan, and the spark in Sakura's blazing green glare; already she was enjoying herself.

The two shinobis bowed farewell to both Tsunade and Shizune as well, then walked off as…acquaintances (at least they're not strangers).

"Eh, my dear Sakura is finally going on her first intimate mission!," the grown woman sounding much like a dreaming mother, "and with a good-looking partner too! Oh hohoho!"

"Ts-Tsunade-sama, maybe you should lay off the wine for now, ne?" Shizune reached for the heavy bottle, but her boss was quick to grab it again.

"NO TOUCHY!"

* * *

'Darn…' with each step down the tall stairs of the tower, her anticipation grew thicker about the mission, 'How should I handle this? That old woman didn't even give us any useful details--I forgot what we're supposed to do in the first place!' 

'_I recommend you two get to know each other more!'_

'Ugh, what kind of idiotic--but Tsunade-sama always speaks honestly…even though she's drinking all the time,' she sulked.

"Hey, Hyuu--" she turned to Neji but he was already at the bottom of the stairs, "--ga…" while Sakura was still leisurely taking her tenth step.

'What! Already? Geez…' she decided that sliding down the side rails were a lot faster, 'We're partners from now on, and should try to at least formulate some plan.'

_//Can't you just do that while your on your way tomorrow morning?// _Inner Sakura stated bluntly.

'Well, yeah, of course, but it would be better if we prepared before hand.'

_//Mmm…// _her alter ego quirked a brow _//You sure your not just trying to find an excuse to get closer to him? Hm, Hm?//_

'Eh?' Sakura was bewildered at her own curiosity, 'We're talking about Hyuuga Neji, C'mon.'

_//Your mentioning him as though he's cursed or something// _

Sakura ignored that last comment and stopped to watch Neji's figure shrink gradually at the distance.

'Why would I want to get attached to **him** of all people…' she (literally) asked herself.

_//I'll let you find that one out yourself// _her other personality disappeared, leaving an imprint of Inner Sakura's mischievous smile flashing at the corner of her head.

'Why does my conscious have such an attitude?' Sakura was tired and she could care less about what Outer Sakura's teasing. 'Anyway, I need to start getting friendly with Neji.'

_//Well, don't get too comfortable!// _a sudden burst of cackling rang thoroughly in her mind.

'Will you shut the fuck up?!' Sakura scratched her hair in hopes of nudging her alter self back into it's hidden room, 'I don't have time for this, m'kay?' With that, the laughter faded away and finally, all seemed blissful. She then let out a relieved sigh--Outer Sakura could be such a bother.

'Oh snaps! Where's Neji?' At first, she thought he had completely left, but she caught a glimpse of his super shiny hair. She could almost hear a whipping noise as his dark locks flicked past the crowd of people, warning them to look in awe but never touch.

'Stupid thing…thinks he's all that and a bag of sushi…_tch_…' but even with that thought in mind, she ran after him, trying to swim against the strong current of fangirls.

"Kyaaaa! Neji-kuun! Please look this way!" Shrills of young girls were kept unsuppressed.

"Neji-sama, such a handsome young fellow…" Heck, he even made aged women blush at his mightiness.

"I'm gonna be just as strong as Hyuuga Neji when I grow up!" Little boys adorned him for reasons Sakura couldn't understand.

"Heheh, Ne-kun has pretty-ful eyes," young gals would giggle cutely as he glided past them.

Sakura tried to keep up but, as she trailed behind him, she would look around at all the dawdling females who had smiles edged with admiration. 'What could they possibly--?'

"Is there something you need, Haruno?" Said woman had slammed her cheek and nose against his muscled chest.

"Uh…," she pulled away instantly but caught herself liking the texture of his Hyuuga robe, with the mingling scents of jasmine and mint, '--The hell?' astounded by her own sudden train of thought, she trudged a few steps back. She rubbed her nose, uncertain whether it was tingling because of the collision, or because of Neji's surprisingly pleasant scent.

He just stood there, patiently waiting for his long forgotten answer, until Sakura finally realized that he had asked a question.

"Oh, right, I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner?," she looked up at him with an expectant yet grim smile.

"Thank you for the offer," being the gentleman that he is, Neji didn't reject her so rapidly, "but we'll be seeing each other soon tomorrow, we'll talk then."

"Tsunade-sama said that we should at least get to know each other's favorite colors," Sakura smirked jokingly.

"Pardon?," raising his mighty brow, "There is no need for us to discuss something so insignificant, but either way, I have no special attachment to _colors_."

Hearing him utter such a simple word was highly amusing, but even more so was his sense of humor. Goodness, for an ANBU so frighteningly genius, his logics and common sense were incredibly poor.

As though speaking to a child, "It's a figure of speech," and Sakura let herself chuckle loudly. He had sounded so serious and looked almost _appalled_, that she just **had **to laugh.

"Obviously, your not ready for a guest. Laughing uncontrollably can be due to lack of sleep and overwhelming stress, which you seem to be suffering by," he furrowed his brows, "You should be on your way, Haruno." Neji turned his back and began walking the other direction.

"Eh?" she stopped abruptly, "Kedo, I would love to have you over."

His gliding went to a halt, just standing there for a while with his back still out towards Sakura.

A smile crawled up her lips, 'He actually listens to what I say.'

"No, thank you." With that, he went on his merry way back to the mansion.

"_**EH**_?!" she exclaimed with an open jaw.

There she stood, perfectly perplexed, and still in absolute shock, realizing that it was her first time asking someone out (though not intentionally) and was rejected.

* * *

'Who in Kami's name does he think he is?!,' she belly flopped across her bed still sulking over Neji's rudeness. 

_//I don't think he realizes how many men would fight a war to have dinner in our house// _Sakura pitched in her 2 cents.

'Exactly!' Sakura strongly agreed.

But when they absorbed all their childish reasoning, and both Sakura's were calmed down, 'Okay well, just because I'm living with Naruto…my house is straight out chaos…and the fact that I can't cook for shit--'

_//--other than instant noodles, take-out, and Ino's homemade survival food, we would be in sheer starvation right about now. . .//_

'Mm, that too…,' she hummed to herself, 'Wait! What point was I trying to make again?'

_//Meh…I forgot too, but I'm hungry so how about some dinner?//_

On the way towards the kitchen, she debated with herself whether it was fish or chicken tonight.

'We've been eating too much meat this week, besides, we'll have tuna! They say it's the chicken of the sea, right?'

Before she could wait for Inner Sakura's next complaint, her sensitive ears caught slight noises coming from the kitchen. 'Naruto's back already? I wonder what happened with Hinata that he didn't stay at the Hyuuga's for dinner (like he always does).' She gave a sigh, somewhat irritated that she'll have to make food for more than one party.

"Yo, Baka, don't make too much me--ss s . . ." Sakura's eyes were wide awake as she stared at the intruder of her pantry, still making that "S" sound.

The intruder wasn't Naruto, and he didn't seem to find it extremely odd that Hyuuga Neji was stacking a variety of ingredients on the countertop, all the while simmering sesame oil and vegetables on one of the pans Sakura received from her parents.

"Hy--hy--**HYUUGA**! _What-the-fuck-are-you-doing-in-my-kitchen-you-sneaky-son-of-a-bitch_-!"

Ah, yes, all that suppressed irritation was final freed from her chest, unfortunately, Neji was the first one to experience it.

"Your door was unlocked," he stuck a thumb out towards her disclosed door, "I felt it unnecessary to knock, decided to accept your earlier invitation, and since your cabinets are empty, also decided to make us both dinner."

Dumbstruck, Sakura looked as though she had seen an apparition and feeling a massive urge to slap herself alive from this terror.

He, on the other hand, was completely comfortable tossing and mixing steamed vegetables and fried rice together, expertly using a utensil she didn't even know she owned.

Neji was still composed and rather arrogant looking, but he seemed like he was actually enjoying himself, in a really obscure way. When Sakura finally came back to their current universe, she found it hard not to smile at her intruder's attire.

Neji had his hair back in a sleek ponytail, a handkerchief folded unusually crisp, was covering the top of his head, with sleeves rolled and tied at the back. She adored how well he wore her pink and yellow apron, embroidered cutely with bright red strawberries, along with all his manly glory.

Not bothering to make things any more complicated; with a happy smile on her face, she suggested, "Can I help you out?"

* * *

A/N: It's been so long since I've posted a chapter, and as always, I am truly sorry! But I think I'm finally getting the hang of writing fics. I'm trying to improve as much as I can for all of your viewing pleasure, hehe. I really hope that you enjoyed this. 

I hope to persuade some of you Neji haters, or anti-NejiSaku fans into seeing how lovely this couple is! I can tell that I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this story, and hopefully you'll like it as well.

Thank you to everyone who's spending their time reading my stories, and any feedback, no flames please, are much appreciated. I'll thank you, again, in advance.


	3. The Trout's on Fire!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. He's not really my type anyway. . .heheh

* * *

Summary: _There they were, together in the most unexpected situation possible, but both sharing a comfortable presence. _

* * *

"**OUT**." 

"Noway!"

"Haruno, I said '_Out_.'"

"I promise I'll do it _perfectly_ the next time!"

"Get. Out. Of the. Kitchen."

Sakura fumed; pouting exaggeratedly, growling irritably, and stupidly challenging Neji into a glaring contest.

Being a pro at this particular gesture, he accepted by coldly staring down at her scrunched up face.

To have the infamous "Hyuu-g'lare" directed straight at you is sure to be a most dreadful experience, but unfortunately for him, it doesn't work on everybody. Sakura stood there on her tip-toes, clenching a dirtied spatula, with a tomato and basil sauce dripping from her own apron and squinted bitterly right back at Neji.

When she had asked to help, he wanted to refuse due to the fact that he didn't like working with others around the kitchen but, since it _was her _kitchen, he was generous enough to let her make the dressing.

Of course, Sakura was a full-fledged retard when it came to cooking, even though many should admire her great determination and head-strong willingness, there are always boundaries unto what you are capable of doing.

First of all, she almost chopped off her own pinky while trying to dice the tomatoes and peppers. To be titled as a high ranking medic and shinobi, she really is quite pathetic with a kitchen knife. And so our ever humble (though highly agonized) Hyuuga decided to help the pitiful girl.

Sakura 'Ooh'-ed and 'Aah'-ed at how the blade would seemingly glide over the shiny green skin of a bell pepper, and when he removed his steady hand it would suddenly burst into dozens of neatly cut fragments. He then explained the difference between 'mashing' a pepper into some sort of paste, and 'dicing' a pepper into solid pieces. She nodded her head eagerly, trying to soak in his wisdom.

However, Neji's infinite patience isn't all that limitless after all, for when Sakura tried tossing the vegetables together along with the basil and sunflower oil he had told her to use, she ended up making a very greasy 'soup' with it and accidentally knocked the brimming bowl into her tiled floor, hence shattering the porcelain into edged parts.

"You can't kick me out of my own kitchen!"

"If I let you 'assist' any further, then you may end up not having a kitchen at all." Now more than agitated, Neji's thorough training in courtesy was wearing down quickly and his masked irritation was surfacing.

"Just because you think you're some hotshot --"

_**GRUMBLE GRUMBLE**_

Neji's face stayed indifferent but he instantly turned the other way.

"What--what was that?" The nosey girl tilted her head in curiosity, and smiled with great mirth.

"Nothing you should be concerned about." His hands automatically grabbed the handle of a pan and flipped their sizzling trout with great showmanship, "If you want dinner then please leave."

"Hun, when was the last time you had a decent meal?" She now took on a more subtle approach, that of which she commonly uses in the hospital.

"I'll call for you when everything's prepared," he sprinkled salt and seasoning on top of the fish.

"I hope you don't forget that you're still one of my patients," she said arching both brows.

"Your service as a doctor is much appreciated," he flipped the salmon once more, then turned down the heat from the stove.

"Mm, thank you," she watched as a drop of sweat crawl lazily down from the side of his temple, moistening his ivory skin.

The girl wondered though, 'Surely he's sweating from the burner's heat, or is he really that embarrassed about that little mishap?'

"As your physician, I suggest that you at least try eating something light in the morning, then after training take another snack," she was partly teasing him since Sakura knew that he hated being told what to do, but as the all-around good medic, he needed a reminder once in a while, "I know that you don't have enough time to eat every meal in the day, but if you don't start using that talent of yours to your own benefit I'm afraid all that muscle will waste away even before you become a grandfather."

He didn't reply, just continued making a scrumptious-looking meal.

Sakura was about to call out another taunt, but when Neji flipped the fish one last time, an extremely mouth-watering aroma immersed the kitchen and she was in a complete trance.

* * *

Neji predicted that she would have something else to say, but when she stayed silent he couldn't help but turn around and wonder why. 

There she sat, watching him create something spectacular with a pair of green, desiring eyes and with the slight licking of her rosy lips.

It took him a moment to realize that he was still staring at her, and for some reason, her expression made him heat up just a bit more. That hungry look of Sakura's made his mind wander off to think of subjects unassociated with food.

"**Neji**! The trout's on fire!"

* * *

There they were, together in the most unexpected situation possible, but both sharing a comfortable presence. 

Sakura didn't notice the genuine smile she was displaying; for some reason the atmosphere seemed to lighten-up and the delicious scent he was creating made the whole house seem cozy. Something about the whole setting reminded her dearly of her parents and though they have long gone, she always has the image of their lively faces.

She could just imagine her mother picking out a flower from her garden and displaying it on the table as their centerpiece, then updating her about the latest rumors around the neighborhood.

Her father would be nagging about Neji's cooking and reviling him throughout the whole process, but would most likely end up loving the dish anyway.

* * *

With his back towards her, the Hyuuga chef didn't realize that his usually stiff lips were ever-so-slightly curled into a blissful expression.

* * *

"Hey, I think I should get going," Naruto noticed how dark the sky was becoming outside. 

"Um…well, are you sure you don't want to-uh-stay for…dinner?" Hinata had been planning on trying out a new recipe she found yesterday while grocery shopping. She came across a book of 'Simple and Savory' dishes and one, she thought, would suit Naruto's taste very well, besides, she already had all the ingredients.

Noticing her slight hint of disappointment, Naruto was quick to apologize, "Ah, don't worry! Tomorrow I'll come back and maybe we could--uhm--go somewhere together!" He scratched his nose embarrassingly, even though everyone in Konoha knew they were going out and spend almost every waking moment with each other, "Sakura-chan wants to discuss some stuff with me about my next mission, and it's really complicated stuff! So she really wants to drill it into my brain, hah!" The blonde gave his skull a light tap, implying how thick headed he was (in both senses).

"Of course! Sakura-chan is very trustworthy and it must be necessary. Please take care, Naruto-kun." Again, even though they've been dating and only Naruto's dense mind is what's preventing their relationship to escalate any further, Hinata was still being unnaturally polite. She walked him to the front porch and gave a small bow.

"You really don't need to be so proper with me!" In return, Naruto rapidly bowed several times, and before he left, he gave the Hyuuga princess a peck on the cheek.

As usual, Hinata would turn a variety of reds and come near to fainting. Naruto chuckled handsomely at her expected reaction, holding her up since her knees grew weak. However, their light embrace was only making his girlfriend even more embarrassed.

Feeling extremely brave, Naruto faced Hinata directly and slowly drew his lips toward hers.

She gave a quick gasp when she realized what he was doing, but she too gathered up all her courage, and closed her eyes, anticipating his kiss.

"Naruto-san, that would be more than enough!"

"UWAH!"

The two instantly separated themselves at an excessively large distance.

Hiashi's familiar gruffness came booming from behind the open door, "It is late, and surely Miss Haruno is awaiting your presence for your mission analysis."

"S-Somimasen, Hi-Hiashi-sa-sa-sama!" Now it was the Uzumaki's turn to stutter uncontrollably.

"Oto-sama!" Hinata's face a blazing red.

"Oyasuminasai!" 'Good-night!' The Head already shooing him away.

"Hai! Oyasumi, Hiashi-sama!" After bowing more than necessary, and stealing a quick good-bye to Hinata, he left bolting out of the Hyuuga compound.

His girlfriend watched as he left a trail of dust behind him, giving a soft giggle.

'I am so fortunate to have Naruto-kun,' her blush still glowing upon her cheeks.

"Uzumaki-san is a good man," Hiashi noticed his daughter's dainty expression, always enjoying the look of her happy face, "You are quite fortunate, my dear."

Hinata was immensely startled. Finally, after much convincing, her father has accepted Naruto, and to also voice out her exact thoughts! Things were going so well.

She smiled sweetly as she followed Hiashi back into the house for dinner.

* * *

Sakura and Neji sat silently across from each other at her dining table. Neither made a move, just sitting there with their backs straight, looking down at Neji's home-cooking. 

'Should I take a bite first?' Sakura began to fluster , 'No! The male should always begin the meal first, right?'

_//Gah! I'm just hungry, eat it already! __**Eat it**__! Yosh!//_

'Why is she just sitting there? Lady's first, am I right?' Neji stared calmly at a rather distressed Haruno, 'She seems to have a lot on her mind.' He just sat there, casually watching her constantly changing expressions. 'Curious. Confused. Bewildered. Hungry. Tired. Concerned…hmm, Frantic again.' He named each one silently in his mind, and took a reasonable amount of entertainment from Sakura while she continued to grow insane.

'Wow, this really looks delicious! But I wonder if he put anything strange in here…' Her experienced eyes darted all around the fried rice, over the zucchini, under the scallop, and beside the shrimp. 'I don't know…' she squinted her eyes suspiciously, 'Surely he'd take advantage of this to payback for the painful torture I put him through during his previous check-ups.'

"There is no poison whatsoever," Neji reading her mind clearly, "Does it look that unappetizing that you become suspicious?"

"Mah! Not at all!," she bellowed heartily; completely erasing her hesitant expression, and shaking her head frenziedly, "Actually, it looks really good." She picked up her chopsticks and began stirring the rice around, mixing it with the vegetables and seafood, "Tell me, why did you refuse my offer earlier--then come back here, and to cook us both dinner no less!"

He too picked up a longer pair of Sakura's wooden chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu," they both said in unison.

Sakura picked up a zucchini, but waited for Neji's reply. After a while she thought, 'Geez, he sure does take his time…' So much so that Sakura began to wonder if he heard her at all.

She watched as he ate steadily, in an almost robotic manner. Unintentionally, her eyes trailed to his slender yet masculine fingers, which gripped her chopsticks firmly. Her attention then crawled up to meet his face, still having no expression; eyes concentrated on the food, and mouth chewing politely. Much to her discomfort, she noticed his thin and tender-looking lips, and her mind instantly got side-tracked, wondering just how tender those lips were.

Before she could totally pummel herself into these obnoxious thoughts, she cleared her throat and asked once more, "Well? Aren't you going to answer?"

Another long silence followed, with Neji continuing to eat and Sakura trying to _not_ stare. It wasn't everyday that she had a guest like Neji.

_//Tsk tsk tsk, Saa-kuu-raa// _Her inner self came back, drawling out her own name _//We really need to get out more. I mean, look at us; getting giddy just by a Hyuuga--Che!//_

She couldn't agree more.

"By the time I returned home, Naruto was still there and I have had more than my share of aggravation towards that person," he took a sip of his jasmine tea, "Like I said, I remembered your invitation, and decided to come."

Sakura hadn't heard him say this much all at one time, other than at an ANBU meeting she helped out with him. A few selected medics had to participate at a mission with the ANBU, and she was able to eavesdrop a bit on his little speech.

This was probably the first time she had really heard him talk about something that didn't concern his injuries, training, or murdering.

That was also most likely the first time that she took any notice of Neji as _man_, not as a patient nor a human-killing machine.

Part of her mind was still pondering on her little flashback, so without realizing it, she picked up a piece of the trout and stuffed it in her mouth with no hesitation.

All of a sudden, every single one of her thoughts dispersed. Her fingers trembled, almost dropping her chopsticks. She continued to chew gradually, almost in slow-motion.

Finally, a faint _GULP_ was heard, and Sakura's green orbs turned rather misty.

"Oishii!" 'Delicious!' she said in a hushed tone.

"I'm glad you find it edible," he responded with unintentional sarcasm.

She was so concentrated on the food now that his comment was completely condoned, "It's--This is absolutely scrumptious, Neji-san," her chopsticks darted from this plate to that, from sauce to bowl, then in her mouth. This pattern would alternate after a few times, but with much increase in velocity.

'_Neji-san_,' he repeated in his head, ''Seems she becomes honest when it comes to food.'

Sakura had stopped praising him when she concluded that it was beyond her abilities to talk and fill her mouth at the same time.

All the while, Neji hid his small simper by simply sipping his soup. (A/N: Tongue Twister!)

They ate comfortably, one at either end of the small table, each enjoying this rare, yet pleasing, moment together (though neither will admit that).

* * *

'Heheh, Hinata kawaii, na!' Naruto skipped merrily down the dimming roads of Konoha with his orange jacket swung over his shoulder like a happy school-boy. Right when Naruto started down the main street leading to their house, he abruptly caught the heavenly scent of Neji's grilled sesame trout and seafood fried rice. Immediately, his mouth began to quiver and drool. 'Sakura-chan! That better be coming from our house!' As he drew closer to his destination, the smell grew even stronger, 'Eeh, Sakura-chan, you're the best! Hahah!' 

The hungry blonde charged through the front door and straight into the source of the divine aroma, "Itadakimasu!" 'Thanks for the food'

Both heads snapped towards the intruder and Naruto's brilliant face slowly turned into that of pure shock.

"What the fuck is **he** doing here?!" He pointed a callused finger straight at Neji's forehead.

"Oh, well, Hyuuga-san's our guest for this evening, eheheh," Sakura expected this kind of reaction from him, but she certainly was interested in how this dinner will come along, "I know, I was surprised that he's here too, but don't be rude. Come on over and eat with us."

Naruto let his finger drop beside him but couldn't help scowling at Neji as he continued to eat his egg soup. "Che," was all he could muster.

Their table was rather small, only fit for 4 people, so Naruto's options were to either sit next to Neji's left side or Neji's right side, and he didn't like neither one of the choices. Sakura then handed him a pair of chopsticks, poured him a bowl of egg soup, and a plate.

"There you go," she said lightly, "It's really good, I'm sure you'll like it!"

"Heh, well if Sakura-chan says so, then this must really be delicious!" He inhaled it's warm fragrance, slowly savoring the wondrous concoction…then chugged it down and asked for seconds that is.

"Eeh, Naruto, eat the rest of your dinner before you ask for seconds, you greedy hog," Sakura scoffed.

"Alright, alright," he sighed and looked around the table. 'Ooh, Everything looks so good! Sakura-chan must really love me to cook so much food! Good thing, I didn't eat at Hinata's or else--but nah, there's always room for Sakura-chan's cooking!' He moistened his lips then dived for the grilled trout, chomped down some rice, and to everyone's surprise, even ate his vegetables!

Within the midst of chewing on a tomato, Sakura smiled at Neji, "You're a real miracle worker--took me a whole month just to get him to eat his carrots!"

Now chewing on a rather large piece of trout, he asked, "Hm? Did he help you cook all this?"

"You know how pathetic I am when it comes to cooking…" Sakura gave him a rather embarrassed grin, "Hyuuga-san cooked everything we've eaten!"

Naruto was just about to swallow when he suddenly heard that last line, "Mph!" and the trout flew from his mouth, almost as though it were alive again. "You better not have put anything funny in that fish, pretty boy!" He pointed a chopstick to his poker face.

"Naruto! Calm down, what's gotten into you!?" Sakura grabbed the sticks away from him, "He's our guest, you're being ridiculous!"

"Sakura--," he looked at her hesitantly but when she saw that upset grimace of hers, the blond erased all his uncertainty, "Gomen na, Neji." He sat back down and gave his back a playful slap, making him almost choke on his string bean, then displayed an apologetic grin.

'I never did like this guy too much. Geez, how can I trust an ANBU?!' He still had selfish doubts about him but, 'He fought damn hard back then during Sasuke's retrieval mission…mah, I guess he's okay, as long as he's not puttin' on any moves on Sakura-chan, hah.' All of his negative dislikes soon vanished, and Naruto had that same goofy smile on his face again.

* * *

Once Sakura noticed how quickly he switched his mood, she replaced her frown with a bright smile and instantly remembered why she loved him so. 

Ever since Sasuke left, it was he who stayed beside her the whole time, and that was the time when she discovered just how loveable this blonde Uzumaki was. He was both the little and the older brother she never had. To Sakura, it was a period when she couldn't fully trust anyone, but Ino and Naruto made her realize that Sasuke wasn't her true love after all. She learned to let go, move on, and appreciate the people who are around her instead of clinging onto the one guy who never really cared.

Though he still acts like an overgrown child, Naruto has developed into an impressive man and he always has such a comforting aura surrounding him, one that just makes her want to pinch his cheeks and give him a tight hug.

Every time he grins, it never fails to give her such great grief and joy. Knowing that he has strived through more than she could imagine, and still be able to show a genuine smile, it only rekindles the fire that raises her spirits, reminding her that she must move forward and enjoy what she has now.

"You shouldn't act so tough around your future cousin-in-law, ne, Naruto?"

"A-ah! Sa-Sakura-chan, what are you saying?," Naruto already looked flustered.

"Tch, your density cannot be any thicker," she smiled to herself.

* * *

The dinner consisted of Naruto talking about his morning with Hinata and the training he had afterwards with Jiraiya, then the lunch he had with Iruka and why he had to empty out his wallet in order to treat his ex-sensei out for ramen. 

"He says that I always let others pay for my food! I mean, can you believe that?," he kept on a mocking tone .

"Ah, but Iruka-sensei is right! I can't think of a time when you paid for yourself willingly. So cheap, ne?"

"Gentlemen shouldn't act so dishonorable," Neji would add a few thoughts here and there too.

"Che! Not every guy's a tight-ass, rich boy like you!" He crossed his arms and gave an ignorant pout, "but, Sakura-chan, don't you remember that time I took you out for dinner, hmm?"

"Honto ni?" She peered her eyes at Naruto, "Oh! Haha, of course! That was the day after we moved in together. Goodness, I was so shocked when you actually suggested that it was _your _treat that time! I even checked your head if anything went wrong!"

They shared a good laugh, with Sakura's face flushing red and tears swelling from the sides of her apple eyes. Neji could only bestow a simple half-smirk.

'She cries when she laughs; how odd,' he would come across new aspects of her, each one more amusing than the previous, and there was this unusual feeling of wanting to uncover the rest of Haruno Sakura.

However, this small gesture didn't go unnoticed. When Sakura turned her head to wipe a wet drop, she caught the sight of Neji _not_ looking like a totally stiff statue, and that my friend is a once in a life-time occasion for your fellow shinobi.

He had on this wonderful look of ease and contempt that made Sakura smile all the more. His eyes were relaxed, not appearing to be extremely cautious and alert like usual. Even Neji's posture seemed comfortable and slacked, and she enjoyed seeing this less-strained side of him. She didn't want to ruin the moment, so she just pretended not to see and continued giggling at another one of Naruto's rants.

* * *

"It's getting late, I should be on my way now," Neji said as he looked out the window. 

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea," Naruto joked.

"I'll walk you outside, Hyuuga," Sakura offered. As Neji prepared to leave, she gave Naruto a signal to clean up the dishes.

'_I don't want to!' _he mouthed silently.

'_Get your ass in the kitchen!' _she pointed a firm finger towards the sink.

"Uh…yes, I'll be leaving now…" Neji interrupted their game of charades.

"Of course! The door's right here…" Sakura made her way through the living room, "but then again, you already know that now don't you…" she added under her breath.

"Pardon?" he asked even if he did hear most of what she said.

"Kinasai!" 'Come!' she blissfully ignored him and made her way out the front.

Once outside, "Wow, I didn't think it would be this cold out here…do you want to borrow a robe?"

"No, I'll be fine, thank you."

"If you're sure…"

No response.

"Thank you so much for dinner! I don't think I've eaten anything so good ever since Oto-san passed away!"

"…You're welcome." That surprised him somewhat--for her to be able to speak of her parents in such a carefree manner.

"Goodness, it's pretty dark out here, you sure you'll be alright?" She peered curiously at the dark sky.

"…Yes, I'll be fine by myself," he said awkwardly. 'She does realize that I'm an ANBU, right?'

"If you want, I can walk you home--"

"No!" His voice raising unintentionally. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Thank you for your hospitality and kindness, I'll be on my way now." 'Kami, why is she so persistent?'

"Okay…I just thought that it'd be nice to say 'Hello' to Hinata-san…" her voice trailed off.

"Oh…if that's the case then--" Now feeling rather guilty.

"I'm only kidding!" She broke into another light chuckle.

Neji was unbelievably confused, and speechless. No matter _what_ he did, however _much_ he tried, he just _couldn'_t keep up with this woman! He wasn't sure what to think, nor what was going on in that pink head of hers.

"Tell Hinata-san that I have that recipe she asked for, please," she requested with another one of her wide smiles.

"Mm…" was the only response he could settle on.

Though Neji was exhausted, he had to admit that this afternoon was one of the more…eventful days throughout his entire week. It's been quite a while since he had his last mission, so spending dinner at Haruno's was a bit more entertaining that he'd originally predicted.

With that in thought, "I had an enjoyable afternoon, and I hope you and Naruto did as well. I also appreciate your acceptance in my cooking and dining at your house. Sleep well, _Sakura_," he ended with a humble bow and a faint smirk.

Wavered by his sudden burst of courtesy, and his oh-so-casual use of her name, Sakura bowed back artlessly, "Mm, thank you for dinner, it was…lovely."

He gave one final nod, turned around and began a steady strut that made him superior to whatever else was lurking out at night. As he walked farther, it almost seemed as though he were floating on top of the ragged dirt, complete with his creamy-white attire and silken hair--like some sort of dangerously beautiful apparition.

When his figure was nothing but a white speck, a large hand gripped her chilled shoulder, expelling a roll of heat to tingle along the side of her neck. "I never thought Hyuuga Neji would end up becoming our personal chef…life really is full of unexpected things, hah," Naruto stared down at the sweet smile Sakura was unaware of.

"Ditto." She closed her eyes and breathed in the brisk air while Naruto gently rubbed his palms along her arms, his fingers emitting heat itself.

The night dropped down a few more degrees and they decided to retreat into the warmth of their home.

After cleaning up the table and drying the dishes, Sakura began her discussion over Naruto's upcoming mission. Tsunade had requested that she explain to him exactly what he was to do since Sakura seemed to understand the 'Naruto' language better than anyone, which was to put everything in utmost simplicity and directly to the point.

Even so, Naruto still had a tough time paying attention, his mind would constantly wander off into unrelated thoughts. "Naruto! I've been talking to you for half an hour now, did you even hear what I just said?!"

He dragged out a tired moan and said, "I'm really sorry, but I already know all this stuff! I'm not stupid!"

That last remark made Sakura's lip twitch into a smile, "Then why don't you recite to me the position you and your team will be in at the enemy's grounds?"

"Uhh…I'll be…hiding along the trees?" He racked his brain for anything she mentioned during her thirty-minute speech.

"Which one?" She challenged him.

"…The green one?" He gave up.

"Naruto!" She gave him a good slap upside the head, "You should at least pretend like you were paying attention. Don't be arrogant about your skills or you'll end up killing your squad!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan! But you worry too much, you always act like you have no confidence in me," he rubbed his hair tentatively, "Every time I have a mission, you scold me like this; it's like tradition or something…"

She sighed and pressed a glowing finger over Naruto's hand, healing the slight sting of his head. "Better paranoid than careless."

Her chakra pulsated heat into his skull, almost lulling him to sleep.

"If I lost you too…" Sakura's chakra slowly faded into a halt and her hand then gripped his shoulder, "…Just…stay safe--for me." Her voice low and smooth.

He waited for the tears--_her_ tears--but none came, for they had dried and wasted a long time ago.

He pulled her gently to him, embraced her warmly and trailed his digits along her spine. Sakura would gradually ease into his touch and relax her rigid muscles. She let her hand slide off his shoulder and use Naruto's broad chest as a cushion. She took deep, deliberate breathes; each one flooding her senses with his masculine scent, then closed her eyes.

It was times like this that reminded Sakura how eternally grateful she was for the comfort and support of Naruto. Though not only him but those closest to her: Kakashi, Ino, Tsunade, and everyone else who have still managed to stay alive.

She slept that night free of delusions and unwanted memories, but just the hollow emptiness of slumber. Numbness consumed her entire body and mind, while her thoughts slipped into a placid dream.

"_Sleep well, Sakura…"_

* * *

A/N: For those who have been unbelievably patient with me, Thank you so _very much_! 

I love every single one of your reviews, so if you have any recommendations or suggestions unto what I can do to better your reading experience; let me hear it! I do not appreciate rude comments that have no real critique, or any of the sort. Other than that, I hope most of you enjoy the rest of HHBC.


End file.
